Aftermath
by kikifan21
Summary: Warning: spoilers for volume 7 ep 6 don't read if you're not caught up! Just a scene/some predictions following the aftermath of the latest episode


**Yes I'm well aware that I have other fics I should be working on but a plot bunny got into my head and some slight predictions so I couldn't resist**

***A/N: If you have not caught up on the series as of volume 7 episode 6 do not I repeat DO NOT read this. Future chapters may not contain spoilers however this chapter will definitely contain major spoilers. so unless you are like me and end up searching for spoilers because you can't wait go catch up on volume 7!***

**FINAL WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD!**

**This is basically my prediction/what I want to happen in the next episode. I'm interested to see how right/wrong I am lol**

* * *

Nora was pretty sure the last time she had a night this stressful, it was her final night at Beacon. Mantel was in absolute chaos. Creatures of Grimm were wreaking havoc and since she had been expecting an easy and carefree night, she left Magnhild at Atlas. She wished she had been as prepared as Ren, although she didn't feel too bad as Ruby left Crescent Rose behind as well. It did make things complicated when they had to retrieve their weapons.

It was long passed daybreak and the Grimm seemed to finally retreat. All Nora wanted to do was scarf down some of Ren's pancakes and take a nap. Leaning against the handle of Magnhild, she looked over at her ninja-like friend who panted with exhaustion, but met her gaze anyway. She gave a cheeky grin. One he didn't return, though she didn't expect him to. But she also didn't expect him to immediately look away.

Luckily, her scroll beeped giving her something else to focus on. She pulled the device from her pocket and frowned. Ironwood wanted a status report. He also wanted her take on what happened at Robin's not-so-victory party.

So much for pancakes and a nap.

To say Ironwood was not happy would be a bit of an understatement. While Ruby and Penny both witnessed Tyrian attacking supporters at the party, Ren and Nora couldn't confirm their story. The fact that security footage went viral depicting Penny and her swords slicing people really didn't bode well for them. Neither did the fact that Penny's recording system malfunctioned and the entire ninety seconds of the attack were missing from her memory bank.

Though it really didn't matter anyway. Jacque Schnee had won the election. Penny was framed. Robin would never trust them. Ironwood is the bad guy. Tyrian was in Mantel. Salem followed them to Atlas.

Yet that wasn't what was on the redhead's mind as everyone was gathered in Ironwood's office.

Why was Ren standing on the other side of the group? Nora glanced at him several times during the meeting, but he refused to turn his head.

_Is he that upset about the attack last night?_ Nora wondered, then another horrific thought occurred to her. _Is he angry that I kissed him? No way, sure we haven't kissed before, but there were plenty of other times where we could have but life just got in the way. And he's not good at talking anyway, so I thought-_

"For the time being it is probably best that we keep a low profile," Ironwood began, snapping Nora from her reverie. "Our primary focus will be getting the Tower up and running on schedule, as well as some damage control." He turned and made eye contact with the four of the huntsmen present for the attack. "Good work attempting to rein in the chaos, all things considering, it could have turned out a lot worse without you there. Now everyone rest and recuperate, like I said, we have an entirely different Atlas in our hands."

_So much for last night being our night off,_ Nora thought with an internal groan.

"Miss Valkyrie, is everything alright?" It was Ironwood who broke her from her thoughts. She looked up to see it was just him, Qrow, and Winter left in the office.

"Uh, yeah, just a little hungry," she answered with a sheepish grin, earning a smirk and a shake of Qrow's head.

"I'm sure you can probably find some pancakes around here somewhere," he said with a nod toward the general direction of the kitchen. "After last night, you earned it, Kid."

"You read my mind!" With that she sprinted out of the office.

* * *

She found Ren walking in the courtyard. Perfect! Now was the time to clear the air.

"Hey Ren! Wait up!" Nora called as she ran up to her lifelong friend. Wait, they were more than friends now, right?

"Nora, now's not a good time," he said, stopping and turning to face her. The dark circles under his eyes were even more prominent than usual.

"Ren, I really think we should talk about last night-"

"As I recall, you said 'screw talking,'" He spat, causing his petite friend's eyes to widen. He was angry about the kiss...

"I only did that because you're apparently 'not good at talking,'" she retorted her brows furrowing. "But hey it's not my fault that your communication skills suck!"

"And you thought it would be better to show me how you feel as an attack was happening."

So that's what was upsetting him.

"Like I was supposed to know Tyrian was going to attack everyone!" Arms were thrown in the air in exasperation.

"With everything going on we can't afford to let our guards down!"

"All I wanted was an answer! You've been distancing yourself, Ren. And you just started to open up more after we defeated the Nuckelavee. I just wanted to know where we were, I mean I thought I knew, but then you started closing yourself off and ignoring me and focusing so much on training. Don't get me wrong, you've been training your butt off and it's really showing and I'm proud of you, I'm just worried about you-"

"Nora." As always, it only took him to say her name to stop her rambling. She shut up and looked into his pink eyes. They suddenly weren't the same eyes she had fallen in love with. They were sadder. Scared. Unsure of anything anymore.

"Yes, Ren?" Her voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

"We're not students anymore. This isn't the game we played as kids. We're Huntsmen and Huntresses now. Everything is for real now. We can't keep pretending that everything will end up okay when we truly don't have a clue-"

Nora had enough. It was one of the few times she had ever interrupted him. "Don't think I'm too stupid to think this is a game, Ren. It never was. But you are right that everything is for real now. Actually, it has been. Since Pyrrha."

Ren let out a breath. They were going to get absolutely nowhere and he was tired. Exhausted was more like it. "Nora, let's not do this right now."

"Then when, Ren?"

"I need time...to think..." He finally revealed, rubbing his neck.

"Time?" she repeated feeling her stomach drop.

The stoic young man shrugged with another sigh. "Yes, time to think about all of this. So much is going on and I'm not really sure of anything anymore-" he paused as he saw her take a step back. "Nora?"

"Funny," she almost scoffed, before looking up at him with hurt eyes. "I thought we didn't have time." She took another step back and turned. "Forget it, Ren, I think I have my answer."

"Nora, wait-" But she was already down the courtyard and he really wasn't sure there was anything he could say that would make things right again.

* * *

That night, Nora didn't go back to JNR's room, a fact that hadn't gone unnoticed. However, while Oscar and Jaune had their suspicions, neither one spoke them or asked Ren for his input. Luckily, they didn't have to worry about her for too long. The following morning, she was present for mission assignments.

"Glad to see you all are well rested," Clover said as he and the other Ace Ops arrived. "I guess we better get started. The first assignment I have, I need one of you to join Harriet on a patrol of the boarder. Ever since the election Grimm have been flocking in. I was thinking that this would be a good job for-"

"Clover, can I do it?"

All heads turned to the redhead who had raised her hand. She wasn't nearly as hyperactive as she normally was. And her voice was much quieter.

"Are you sure? I would have thought you would want to team up with-" Clover began to ask but Nora beat him to it.

"I'd like to branch out a bit, I want to work with someone new. That's all," she explained, flashing one of her signature grins. Only something seemed a little off.

"Very well, Nora you can head off with Harriet, she has all the details of your assignment."

Team RWBY and what was left of JNR shared the same look as they watched their usually bouncy, rambling friend stoically make her way out of the room.

"Ren really did it now," Yang mumbled to Blake, earning an elbow to the ribs.

* * *

***A/N: That's a wrap. Not sure if I'll continue this as far as this specific plot line or add any other moments but I did want to put this out there because I actually kind of like the potential the Renora kiss and Tyrian's attack gave for some character development. Supposedly we should be learning a little more about Nora this season and this would actually give a decent reason for the two to split up and possibly get a bit of backstory for her. Maybe prior to her meeting Ren?**

**I hope the writers do decide to put some tension on our favorite couple because of the kiss because they both could be upset for different reasons. Ren is very much a focussed worrier who doesn't want to get his own hopes up if things don't go well. He sees Salem as their biggest concern and as much as he most likely feels for Nora, he doesn't want to start anything when the world could cease to exist as they know it. Or even worse, their enemy using that attachment against them.**

**Nora on the other hand wants to be with Ren. She sees Salem as a huge concern but also doesn't want to have any regrets. She would rather start a relationship with him and enjoy the time that they have even if it's just in short moments, so even if one or both of them dies she at least had a chance to be with the one she loved. She doesn't want to live with the what ifs anymore.**

**Anyway that's my breakdown let me know what you think and if any of it made sense. I've never written a fic for RWBY before so be kind as far as any OOCness.**


End file.
